Ardougne Diary
Il Diario di Ardougne è la parte degli Achievement Diary relativa ad Ardougne e ai suoi dintorni. È stata realizzata il 20 ottobre, 2009. Per iniziare l'achievement diary, i giocatori possono parlare con Doctor Orbon nella chiesa di Ardougne, col Town crier al centro di Ardougne, oppure con Aleck nel negozio di Hunter a Yanille. Tasks facili Oggetti necessari *Circa 250 coins *1 Silk *1 gatto (tenuto se non scambiato con le death rune) *1 Unicorn horn *1 Cowhide *1 Ring of duelling *Un'arma è utile, così come delle rune per teletrasportarsi ad Ardougne. Ricompensa ]] Per avere la ricompensa parla con Dr Orbon nella chiesa di Est Ardougne. Per le task facili, essa consiste nell' Ardougne Cloak 1, decorato con motivi viola e blu scuro, che garantisce i seguenti bonus se indossato: * Infiniti teleport al monastero monastery a sud di Ardougne (funziona anche se non indossato). * Migliori probabilità di rubare con successo ad Ardougne . * Il doppio delle death runes se si baratta un gatto con un civilian a West Ardougne . * Più drops nella Tower of Life diventeranno notati. * Un 10% di Prayerboost in Castle Wars . In aggiunta al mantello, i giocatori riceveranno una lampada da 1,000 xp. Task intermedie Oggetti necessari *1 Raw swordfish *1 Raw chicken *2 Water runes o una Water staff *1 Lunar staff o Dramen staff *Almeno 1 pure essence *2 Law runes *1 Pickaxe qualsiasi *1 spade *1 seed dibber *3 watermelon seeds *1 Mithril grapple *1 Crossbow *1 Small fishing net o 1 Rod *10 Yew logs se non hai sbloccato il Castle Wars balloon route, altrimenti 1 Yew log. *1 Enchanted key Ricompensa ]] Per avere la tua ricompensa, parla col Town crier nel mercato di Est Ardougne: essa consiste nell' Ardougne Cloak 2, che, in aggiunta ai vantaggi dell'Ardougne Cloak 1, garantisce i seguenti bonus se indossato: * 1 teleport al giorno per l'Ardougne Farm. * 100 Pure Essence al giorno da Wizard Cromperty. * Spostare ad Ardougne la destinazione del Ring of life teleport. * 10 secondi di immunità da attacchi se ci si teleporta al wilderness con la leva di Ardougne. * Ancora altri drops dal Tower of Life saranno notati. * Maggiore possibilità di successo nel rapinare ad Ardougne. * Maggiore possibilità di avere più rune all'Ourania Altar. Oltre al mantello, il giocatore riceverà una lampada da 7,500 xp. Tasks difficili Oggetti necessari *Raw cave eel *Giant frog legs *Un'arma *Un'accetta (di alto livello se usata anche per combattere) *Un Jade vine cresciuto in giardino *Un Papaya tree o Palm tree già cresciuti nel patch per alberi da frutta al Tree Gnome Village *Small fishing net *Rope *Karamja Monkey greegree *Bracelet of combat or Necklace of skills *6 Earth rune, 3 Law rune, 2 Astral rune and 2 Water rune *Gloves of silence Ricompensa ]] Per la tua ricompensa, parla con Aleck nell'Aleck's Hunter Emporium a Yanille: essa consiste nell'Ardougne Cloak 3, che, oltre ai bonus dell'Ardougne Cloak 2, garantisce i seguenti vantaggi se indossato: * Miglior chance nel derubare e rubare in tutta RuneScape. * Dopo aver scassinato i forzieri dell'Ardougne Castle o quelli sotto la chaos druid's tower, sarai teleportato nella banca nord di East Ardougne invece che in un luogo random. * Ancora più drops delle creature nella Tower of Life saranno notati. * Wizard Cromperty ti darà 150 pure essence al giorno. * Possibilità di cambiare il Watchtower teleport per teleportarti a Yanille parlando ancora con Aleck. Oltre al mantello, riceverai una lampada da 28,000 xp valida per uno skill qualsiasi di livello 60 o maggiore. Elite tasks Dopo aver finito le task difficili, parla di nuovo con Aleck a Yanille per sbloccare delle tasks nascoste, le Elite tasks: Oggetti necessari *Almeno una pure essence *1 Giant pouch *1 Lockpick *1 Hammer *1 Rune bar *1 Yew logs *1 Raw beef o 1 Raw bear meat *1 Knife *1 Abyssal titan pouch *Equipaggiamento per il Fishing Trawler. Oggetti di cui potresti avere bisogno *Fishing potion (+3 Fishing) *Admiral pie (+5 Fishing) *Magpie pouch (+2 Thieving) *Abyssal lurker pouch (+4 Thieving) *Dwarven stout(m) (+2 Smithing) *Orange Spicy Stew (up to +6 Smithing) (gli spicy stews dell'Evil Dave section di Recipe for Disaster possono incrementare fino a 6 livelli uno skill, se sei fortunato) Ricompensa * 4 lampade da 50,000 xp l'una utilizzabili in un qualsiasi skill di livello 85 o superiore. * Infiniti teleports al farm patch a nord di Ardougne. Walk Through Lista completa degli oggetti necessari: *35-155 Coins *Monkey greegree (karamja) *Buona armatura Range *Una buona arma *Anti-Poison *Prayer Potion *Trowel *Plant Pot *Secateurs *Watering Can *Papaya tree seed/Palm tree seed o Papaya tree/Palm tree già cresciuti *3-6 Watermelon Seeds *4 Compost o Super Compost *Rune o Dragon Hatchet *Gatto adulto *Enchanted key *Una Pickaxe qualsiasi *Net *Rope *Combat Bracelet o Skills Necklace scarichi *Lunar o Dramen Staff *Unicorn Horn *Cow hide *Raw swordfish *Raw chicken *Giant frog legs *Raw Cave Eel *7 Law Runes *2 Astral Runes *10 Earth Runes *2 Water Runes *Pure Essence *Ring of Duelling *Yew Log *Knife o arma che tagli le ragnatele *Gloves of Silence *Mithril Grapple *Mithril Crossbow o superiore Oggetti consigliati: *Forinthry brace *Falador shield 3 invece della Prayer Potion *Karamja gloves o Ring of charos(a) *1 Law Rune, 1 Air Rune, 1 Earth rune se hai la tua P.O.House a Yanille Per iniziare l'achievement diary, si può parlare con Dr Orbon nella chiesa di Ardougne, il Town crier nel centro di Ardougne, o Aleck nell'Hunter shop di Yanille. East Ardougne Oggetti necessari: 35-155 Coins. Monkey Greegree (Karamja), Forinthry Bracelet (opzionale), Black D'Hide Armour, Cibo, Anti-Poison, Prayer Potion o Falador Shield 3 (entrambi opzionali), Farming Equipment, Jade Vine Seed. #Deruba uno qualsiasi degli stall nell'Ardougne Market, o una delle guardie #*Ruba della seta dal silk stall - tienila per dopo. #Prova a scassinare una certa porta ad est del gem stall nell'Ardougne's marketplace #*Sali le scale #Prova a rubare una nature rune dalla chest in Ardougne #*Torna indietro e vai a nord del mercato #Parla con l'head servant della servants' guild per saperne qualcosa circa i domestici per la tua casa #*Vai ad est da qui #Fatti teleportare all'essence mine da Wizard Cromperty #*Vai a sud del mercato #Compra uno skewered kebab nel Poison Arrow pub #*Vai ad est #Vai da East Ardougne a Karamja #*Prendi la nave e fai andata e ritorno da Karamja. 60 Coins se paghi integralmente - 30 Coins coi Karamja Gloves 1 o successivi - Gratis col Ring of Charos(a) #Uccidi il tuo jade vine dopo aver completato la quest Back to my Roots #*Se non l'hai già piantata, ti serve un jade vine seed, seed dibber e compost. Ci mette circa 12 ore a crescere, e intorno a 2 e mezzo dopo che hai controllato la sua salute per diventare una wild jade vine. #*Portati una Dragon hide armour, oggetti che diano bonus di prayer, cibo, prayer potion, anti-poison, secateurs, e un'accetta. #Vendi la seta al silk trader di Ardougne per 60gp ea #*Vendi la seta che hai rubato prima - se ti dà ancora del ladro, aspetta ancora qualche minuto - poi vai ad ovest. #Compra un vial of water nel general store di Aemad e Kortan #*Dirigiti allo zoo #Fatti rinchiudere nella gabbia delle scimmie dallo zookeeper dell'Ardougne Zoo #* Indossa il tuo monkey gree gree e poi parla ad unmonkey minder. #Usa qualche Penguin Points da Larry (o Chuck) allo zoo di Ardougne #* Parla con Chuck o Larry se hai dei penguin points da spendere. #Attraversa il River Dougne usando il log. #*Vai a nord finché non vedi l'icona di una scorciatoia sulla minimap e poi clicca sul log per oltrepassare il fiume. #Teleportati al Wilderness usando la leva di Ardougne #*Indossa un Forinthry Bracelet per proteggerti dal Teleport Block dei Revs - poi teleportati indietro ad Ardougne e vai a West Ardougne West Ardougne Oggetti necessari: gatto #Fai in modo che un civilian lanci un pomodoro addosso ad un army recruiter di West Ardougne #*Parla con il Recruiter, poi vai verso sud-ovest. #Usa l'altare della chiesa di West Ardougne #*Dopo l'altare, vai nell'area nord-ovest di West Ardougne #Parla con un civilian di West Ardougne riguardo la vendita di un gatto. #*Niente gattini. Non è necessario vendere il gatto. Vai verso nord. A nord di Ardougne Oggetti necessai: 3-6 Watermelon seeds. Enchanted Key. #Entra nel Combat Training Camp a nord di Ardougne #*dirigiti al Chaos Druid's tower #Prova a rubare blood runes dal forziere nel sotterraneo del chaos druid tower #*Svuota il forziere, poi attraversa il log balance #Dopo Meeting History, torna nel passato e parla dell'Herblore con Sarah #*Vai all'angolo NordWest della fornace delle pecore a nord di Ardougne. Fai 3 passi ad ovest e vai al passato B; per farlo non devi avere niente nell'inventario (a parte l'enchanted key) o addosso. Parla con Sara, torna al presente e vai verso est. #Borseggia il master farmer a nord di Ardougne #*lo trovi ad ovest del Farm Shop. Poi vai al farming patch. #Raccogli dei watermelons nel Farming patch a nord di Ardougne #*Se non hai già i watermelons piantati, porta 3-6 seeds, del compost, seed dibber, nasturtiums o white lillies per proteggere le tue piante dalle malattie. 70 minuti il tempo di crescita. Witchhaven Oggetti necessari: Pickaxe. Net o rod. Bracelet of Combat o Necklace of Skills. Armatura e arma. Lunar Staff o Dramen Staff. #Vendi del rubium a Ezekial Lovecraft in Witchaven #* Vai nel dungeon tra Witchhaven e Ardougne. Attraversa il buco nel muro, segui il percorso (o usa l'agility shortcut) finché non arrivi ad un paio di statue. Oltrepassa la porta e prosegui finché non arrivi ad un railway. Vai dall'altra parte e oltre la porta trovi il rubium. Vendilo al fish shop. #Prendi un pesce al Fishing Platform usando una rete o una canna da pesca #*Parla con Holgart o Jeb per farti portare alla piattaforma. Pesca usando la net o il rod e torna indietro. #Mina del coal dalle rocce ad est di Ardougne #*Ricordati di avere una pickaxe con te, poi vai al Legend Guild. #Ricarica il bracelet of combat o il necklace of skills alla Legend Guild #*Dopo aver ricaricato i gioielli, vai nel sotterraneo. #Uccidi uno shadow warrior nel sotterraneo della Legend Guild #*Ricordati di portare arma e armatura con te. #Entra nel recinto degli unicorni nello zoo di Ardougne usando i fairy rings #*Usa il codice B-I-S. Ricoda di avere indosso una Lunar o una Dramen Staff. Da lì usa poi il codice D-J-P. Port Khazard Oggetti necessari: 1 Unicorn Horn, 1 Cowhide. 1 raw Swordfish, 1 raw Chicken. 1 raw Cave Eel, 1 Giant Frog Legs #Uccidi uno swordchick nella Tower of Life #*Usa Raw Swordfish e Uncooked Chicken sull'altare nell'angolo SW #Uccidi un frogeel nella Tower of Life #*Usa sull'altare ovest un giant Frog Legs (lvl 99 Frogs nel Lumbridge Dungeon/Cellar swamps) e un Cave Eel (lo catturi nel Lumbridge Dungeon/Swamps con fishing rod e bait). ATTENZIONE A NON MANGIARE PER ERRORE LE FROG LEGS! #Uccidi un unicow nella Tower of Life #*Usa Unicorn Horn e Cowhide all'altare nell'angolo NW. Poi vai al monastery. #Pesta un palloncino nel monastery a sud di Ardougne #*Parla con Brother Omad per fargli lanciare dei palloncini. Poi esci dal monastero e vai a sud-est. #Usa l'Air Guitar emote nei pressi del musicista fuori il monastero a sud di Ardougne. #*Dopo aver usato l'emote, vai alla mining area a Port Khazard #Usa l'obelisco del Summoning che si trova ad est della Fight Arena #*Puoi farlo anche a punti di summoning già carichi. Vai verso la Port Khazard boat platform. #Parla con Tindel Marchant sull'identificare le spade. #*Tindel lo trovi a nord del Charter Ships. #Vai a pesca col Fishing Trawler #*Non è necessario completare una partita, basta iniziarla. Khazard Battlefield Oggetti necessari: Lunar Spellbook, 1 Law Rune, 2 Astral Runes, 6 Earth Runes. 1 Net, 1 Rope. 1 o più Pure Essence. Armatura e arma. Papaya o Coconut seed. Plant Pot, Watering Can, Hatchet. #Lancia un Ourania Teleport spell #*1 Law, 2 Astral, 6 Earth runes. Se mai fatto in precedenza, bisogna parlare prima con Baba Yaga. #Cattura un red salamander nell'area Hunter fuori l'Ourania Altar #*1 Net, 1 rope. #Crafta qualche runa all'Ourania Altar #*Entraci, scegli il percorso che preferisci (sicuro ma lungo, oppure rischioso ma breve), crafta le rune. Torna indietro. #Uccidi qualcosa sul Khazard Battlefield #*Va bene qualsiasi cosa. Successivamente vai verso il Tree Gnome Village. #Raccogli una papaya o un coconut dall'albero piantato nel fruit tree patch vicino al Tree Gnome Village #*Se non lo hai già piantato, portati dietro papaya/coconut seed, un plant pot, un watering can, compost e un trowel. Poi, se sei ancora sul Lunar Spellbook fai un teleport home e torna sulla magia normale. Castle Wars Oggetti necessari: Ring of Dueling, 1 normal Log, 1 Yew Log. Armatura e arma. #Usa un ring of duelling per teleportarti a Castle Wars #*Semplice. Poi vai verso la mongolfiera. #Vai a Castle Wars usando l'hot-air balloon #*Viaggia verso Entrana o Taverly e torna indietro. #Entra nella sala d'attesa di Castle Wars #*Ricordati di portarti appresso armatura, arma e, se preferisci, un familiar. World 166 è il mondo per Castle Wars. #Usa la catapulta di Castle Wars dopo aver imparato come fare dalla Catapult Construction quest #*Prendi il necessario dalla stanza in cui ti trovi e da quella sottostante, poi vai alla catapulta. Cliccaci su per usarla. #Vinci una partita di Castle Wars #*Potranno essere necessarie alcune partite. Dopo averne vinta una, esci a vai a nord. Portati dietro gli oggetti necessari per la parte successiva. #Consulta la bacheca nell'Observatory office per avere informazioni sulle stelle cadenti. #*Vai nella casa a nord dell'osservatorio indicata con l'inconcina del Disctractions/Diversions. Cerca la bacheca sul muro. *Se hai delle piante che stavano crescendo, controlla la loro salute. Yanille Oggetti necessari: 6 Law Runes, 4 Earth Runes, 2 Water Runes. Knife o arma che taglia le ragnatele. Gloves of Silence. Mithril Grapple, Crossbow. #Usa il Watchtower Teleport spell #*2 Laws, 2 Earth. #Deruba un watchman a Yanille indossando i gloves of silence #*Mentre sei nella Watchtower, borseggia un watchman. #Attraversa le monkey bars nello Yanille Agility Dungeon #*Esci fuori e vai ad est. Usa il coltello o la slashing weapon per tagliare la ragnatela e scendi le scale. Segui il percorso fino alle monkey bars. Torna indietro quando hai finito. #Guarda la mercanzia dell'Hunter Shop di Aleck. #*Semplicemente fai un trade, poi esci e vai verso sud. #Usa il grapple per arrampicarti sul muro sud di Yanille #*Arrampicati poi salta giù e vai verso nord. #Richiedi i tuoi buckets of sand a Bert in Yanille #*Parla con Bert, nella zona NW della città. #Entra nel Magic Guild di Yanille #*Vai verso est e trovi il Magic Guild. Entra e sali le scale. #Usa il portale della magic guild per teleportarti alla Thormac's tower #*Usa il portale ovest. #Usa l'Ardougne Teleport spell #*Se hai già preso i frutti dalle piante o gli ortaggi e ucciso la jade vine, teleporti ad Ardougne e hai finito tutte le tasks! Trivia *I giocatori potevano sapere quale fosse l'Achievement Diary item immediatamente dopo l'update usando il Quick Chat, o chiedendo della ricompensa ad uno dei tre NPC's, sentendosi quindi dire che era un mantello. *Il giorno dell'update, cliccando sullo spoiler box della ricompensa nel sito di RuneScape si leggeva il messaggio: "Argh! Someone's pinched the rewards!" *Questa è la prima quest/achievement diary a richiedere music tracks. *E' il primo achievement diary ad avere una sezione "elite" o "nascosta", anche se saranno aggiunte agli altri in futuro. *Se ottieni nello stesso giorno l'Ardougne Cloak 2 e l'Ardougne Cloak 3 e chiedi le essence a Wizard Cromperty con l'Ardougne Cloak 2, non ti darà le ulteriori essence dell'Ardougne Cloak 3, neanche le 50 di differenza. Ti darà l'essence il giorno successivo, normalmente. *Era stata scoperta un'immagine qualche ora prima dell'update, chiamata ''ardougne_ad, ''poi risultata essere quella del news post. *Parte del mantello ricorda il simbolo del thieving, ed è forse legato ai bonus di thieving della ricompensa. *L'Ardougne Achievement diary è stato il primo ad avere ricompense legate al thieving. *Ad alcuni giocatori è capitato di non aver finito il task se riuscivano a scassinare la porta dello Yanille Agility dungeon: se è il tuo caso, prova di nuovo finché non fallisci. *Ad alcuni giocatori non è riuscito di usare il NPC Contact spell per completare la task sul richiedere la sabbia. Categoria:Achievement Diary